


Please Don't Leave Me...

by Kaiijus



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiijus/pseuds/Kaiijus
Summary: Sam begged you note to leave.  You hated seeing him like this, but you couldn't do this anymore.  You had to leave Sam and the life the two of you had made together.





	Please Don't Leave Me...

**Author's Note:**

> Just another little fic from one of those request prompts on tumblr.
> 
> THE WAY YOU SAID I LOVE YOU #26 - "clutching the sleeve of your jacket and beg you not to leave."

You sat on the couch, Sam across from you in one of the over stuffed arm chairs, his gaze fixed on the floor at his feet. After a moment of silence you spoke again.

“I’m sorry, Sam, but I … I just…. I can’t keep doing this.” you say bringing a hand to your face to wipe away the tears that were already falling. “I can’t keep playing this guessing game of if you will return home or not. You’re gone on trips for weeks, sometimes months at a time, and to know that I may one day lose you for good, kills me inside.” 

Sam could only nod slowly at this point and continue to stare blankly at the ground, fidgeting his fingers occasionally. “Please don’t do this… please.” he begged finally glancing up from the floor to look at you. “Look, I’ll take jobs closer to home. I-I’ll take only the short ones. Hell I’d give the whole thing up if it meant you would stay.” his voice cracking. It was very clear he was trying to hold it together as best as he could.

You sighed, shaking your head, forgetting about the tears that now stained your cheeks. “It’s not about the distance, or how the amount of time you’re gone, Sam. It’s about the fact I wake up when you’re gone in a panic, because I’m so sure I’m going to the call from Nate, or Sully, or anyone saying that you’re really dead this time.” your voice cracking at the end. “I can’t…. I can’t go through that again. Thinking I had lost you the first time was bad enough, I’m sorry, but I just can’t.”

Sam’s eyes were starting to burn, the tears he was trying so desperately to hold back now finding their way to escape. “I understand, but I’m still begging you please don’t leave. I’ll give up the adventures for you. “ he looked back down at the floor to hide the tears that were falling. They rolled down his cheeks, staining his pants as they fell to his lap. “Please don’t leave me….” his voice just above a whisper. 

It killed you inside to see Sam like this, it hurt more knowing that you were the reason for his pain. You didn’t want to do this. God why did it have to hurt this much? You did love Sam that part was still clear even now. You stood from your spot. “I can’t ask you to give up your life just because I worry when you’re gone. Who knows, maybe you’ll find someone who can go on these with you? You’ll find someone better. I’m sorry, Sam. Truly I am.” you begin to walk away making your way for the front door.

As you pass Sam he reaches up and gently grabs you by your jacket sleeve. He looks up at you tears now falling free from his eyes. “I don’t want to find anyone else. I want to come home to you and only you. I’m beggin’ you please don’t do this. I-I love you, (Y/N).” his voice broken, the only thing he could do was clutch the sleeve of your jacket and beg you not to leave.

After a moment Sam realized there was no changing your mind. This was something you were going to do regardless of what he said. Sam shut his eyes, his head now hung, as his grip on your sleeve grew weak, before his hand fell. 

Choking back more tears you glanced down at the older man before walking over to front door, your hand gripping the handle as you look back over your shoulder. “I am sorry.” you say one last time before leaving. 

The door closes and Sam is left in now crippling silence. The very place that used to used to fill him with so much joy and happiness, was now just cold and dark. He glanced over to the end tabled where a picture two of you sat. Unable to fight back any tears that hadn’t already escaped, Sam reached for the picture, his tears rolling off his checks on the glass frame below.


End file.
